


Les calculs ne sont pas bons

by Beuah



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, On The Way To A Smile: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, I'm Sorry, Memes, Nonsense, Out of Character, Parody, What The Fuck Rufus, je suis désolée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Rated K plus. Alors qu'Edge connaît une nouvelle menace qui décime sa population, les Turks s'inquiètent pour leur Président. Surtout depuis que... OS parodique pour lequel je suis absolument désolée, tu parles d'une entrée dans la fandom !





	Les calculs ne sont pas bons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadriel/gifts).

> Yo tout le monde ! Pour celleux qui me connaissent pas, ben… C’est moi ?  
J’arrive avec ma première fanfic FF VII, qui, une fois n’est pas coutume dans ma pratique d’entrée dans les fandoms, est une pure parodie, écrite complètement sur un coup de tête pendant une conversation entre YuriiAKS, Amadriel et moi. Tout ça pour une histoire de détournement de prénoms… Je n’en dis pas plus sinon je vais gâcher le pseudo-effet de surprise. Lisez donc mon massacre, c’est cadeau. Qui aime bien châtie bien, dira-t-on. Encore une fic sur laquelle je cringerai dans quelques années, haha…
> 
> Au fait, elle se passe entre les évènements du jeu et Advent Children, je crois. Ne m'en veuillez pas, en plus de faire une entrée fracassante je suis encore une noob. Pas taper !
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture !

Les temps sont durs et les insomnies s’enchaînent pour les quelques membres qu’il reste à la ShinRa. Des journées de labeur et des nuits blanches se succédant et ne se ressemblant que rarement, où tout est fait pour apprendre du passé afin d’envisager l’avenir comme meilleur, pour créer des liens avec la population qui en ce moment même se relève et bâtit Edge du mieux qu’elle le peut, et pour se battre, encore et toujours, contre ce nouveau fléau qui menace l’humanité. Ce fléau d’un noir d’encre obscurcissant progressivement les espoirs des hommes. Ce fléau tout récemment rebaptisé le Geostigma.

Malheureusement, celui qui tient la ShinRa debout en est atteint. Rufus Shinra, celui qui peut pourtant se targuer d’avoir survécu à l’Arme Diamant et d’avoir su rallier à lui une équipe de Turks qui jamais ne lui fera défaut, voit ses jours être comptés par cette peste noire que Sephiroth se réjouirait de voir se propager. Mais si ce n’est qu’il ne doit son endurance qu’à un fauteuil roulant qui lui permet de reposer régulièrement son corps meurtri de toutes parts, il ne perd rien de sa superbe, de ce qui fait de lui l’entêté, la poigne de fer, le cerveau et le Verbe de la compagnie tentaculaire entièrement remaniée par ses soins et ceux de ses collaborateurs les plus précieux.

Ces derniers, parce qu’il s’agit bien évidemment des Turks, ont néanmoins de plus en plus de réserves au sujet d’une possible dégénérescence de la part de leur Président malade. En effet, l’un d’entre eux a conté dernièrement une histoire véritablement inquiétante parce qu’au-delà de son aspect rocambolesque de prime abord, elle s’est avérée vraie… Tout s’est déroulé alors que la nuit tombait dans les quartiers improvisés de la ShinRa à Healen Lodge…

* * *

Rufus observait tant bien que mal le paysage taillé par routes et falaises s’étendre à perte de vue, baigné par la moribonde lumière diurne, quand il a entendu quelques coups retentir contre une paroi. Quelqu’un a toqué à sa porte. Après avoir soupiré plus que formulé une permission d’entrer, il a laissé le Turk en charge de s’enquérir de son état aujourd’hui s’approcher de lui.

> — Président, on bouge, ce soir ?  
— C’est-à-dire ?  
— Avec les autres, on comptait sortir dîner, puis Tseng et Elena s’sont mis à bosser d’la paperasse, Rude s’est mis à avoir la flemme mais perso j’en démords pas. Vous en êtes ?

Le Président de la ShinRa mutilée décolle son regard de la baie vitrée pour le reporter sur la silhouette décontractée derrière lui, floue à sa perception mais qu’il reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Comme toujours, sa voix est posée et son ton est mesuré.

> — J’en conclus que tu me demandes de t’accompagner dehors, à une heure où tout le monde nous verrait, dans le simple but de faire quelque chose que j’ai toujours fait ici jusqu’à présent. C’est bien cela ?  
— Ben quoi ? Ronchonnez comme vous voudrez, en tout cas j’propose ! Les balades nocturnes, ça vous manque pas ?  
— Si j’avais voulu me balader, je ne t’aurais pas attendu pour le faire.  
— Très bien, très bien, j’ai pigé, j’irai tout seul… Pas faute d’avoir essayé…

Alors que la silhouette qu’il ne quittait plus de son regard blessé ne formait plus qu’une tache de plus en plus petite, signe qu’elle s’éloignait, le successeur à la tête de l’empire industriel et militaire de Midgar finit par se raviser et reprend la parole sur un ton presque amusé, sachant qu’il surprend là son subordonné.

> — Et qu’est-ce qu’on mangerait, si on y allait ?  
— Ben j’sais pas… Y’a un nouveau McBo à côté… 

Après un long silence où son interlocuteur a bien deviné qu’il avait dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas et s’est préparé à le regretter, Rufus est parti, contre toute attente, dans un rire. Un rire qui n’a rien de joyeux, mais rien de tordu non plus. Un rire automatique, nerveux bien qu’enrobé d’une douceur que lui prête probablement sa faiblesse à ce moment-là. Proposer au numéro un de ce qui a été l’entreprise la plus influente de Midgar si ce n’est du monde entier de manger de la restauration rapide, de la viande de Chocobo de basse qualité pannée dans on ne sait quoi…

> — … Regarde-moi bien. Tu vois ce tailleur blanc ? Trente mille Gils. Le shampooing déjaunissant pour garder un blond différent de celui de mon père ? Huit cent Gils. La pâte à polir pour que le canon de mon fusil brille, lui, au, moins ? Deux mille gils. Et tu me proposes un McBo à cent Gils ?  
— Euh-  
— Les calculs ne sont pas bons, Reno.  
— Mais comment vous pouvez encore vous acheter ces trucs dans les cir-  
— C’est quand que tu vas enfin briller d’intelligence, Reno ? Où est-ce qu’on habite en ce moment ? Je veux des moulures au plafond, Reno ! On habite chez les pestiférés, c’est ça que tu m’offres ?  
— Ben offrez-le-vous, z'avez pas l'air d'être en galère de thune, si ?  
— Reno, tu me dégoûtes. Franchement, tu me déçois. Briller, briller… Je devrais vivre ma meilleure vie, Reno ! J’ai vingt-sept ans, Reno, j’ai vingt-sept ans !  
— Ouais ben moi aussi, et-  
— **Je veux aller à Costa Del Sol !!** a fini par hurler le Président, qui a étonnamment monté en tension tout au long de cette conversation pour le moins incongrue.

Le silence est retombé sur les deux hommes. Tandis que Rufus a semblé pouvoir être capable de se déchaîner plus longtemps encore, Reno, lui, est resté soufflé par un tel comportement, interdit devant les nerfs de son supérieur qui ont cédé d’une manière absolument inédite. Mais qu’est-ce que Rufus Shinra racontait… ? Depuis quand est-ce qu’il voulait des vacances et quel est le rapport avec un dîner à l’extérieur ?

> — D’aaaaaaccord. Ben j’vais vous laisser, hein.  
— Fais donc, misérable !!

La porte refermée derrière lui, le Turk à la matraque s’est finalement dit que plutôt que de sortir dîner, il allait en toucher deux mots aux médecins et à ses collègues, et voilà où nous en sommes… L’inquiétude ronge ainsi toutes les strates de la société alors que le Geostigma fait de plus en plus de ravages…


End file.
